


Shelter Your Wounded Heart

by MyFirstistheFourth



Series: Claiming the Doctor's Heart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hand to Hand fighting, Implied Attempted Suicide, M/M, dom/sub themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, John spirals into depression, nearly taking his own life more than once. Something must be done before they lose John as well. Can Mycroft save him? He will risk everything to find out. Slight angst. Rated E for implied attempted suicide/cutting, M/M slash, and Dom/sub themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft sat in the back of the sleek sedan, staring at his hands as he rubbed one slowly against the other. He considered the rather drastic step he was about to take, applying his usual painstaking analysis skills to every angle possible. It was clear that action was necessary, however the final permutation of the outcome escaped him this time. Sentiment. Always muddied the waters, made difficult choices even harder. He wasn't lying when he told Sherlock it was a disadvantage but he  _ **was**_  concealing the fact that he himself was quite guilty of the same. With Sherlock's suicide only four months ago, events were making it impossible for Mycroft to feign indifference any longer. Today he would risk everything to save the man he had come to love against all odds and against his better judgement.

Detective Inspector Lestrade was waiting for him when he pulled up at the hospital. They nodded solemnly in greeting before heading inside for their meeting with Doctor Bearden. The thoughts of each on the man and the events that brought them here.

For the fourth time in as many months, Lestrade had gone by to check in on John, and received no answer at the door. Sherlock's death had hit him harder than anyone could have imagined so he and Mycroft had made a point of keeping a check on him. The first month John seemed to grieve and attempt to move on as most people would. But the start of the second month had brought the first attempt. Mrs. Hudson assured Greg that John had not left the flat in days so he had no scruples about entering when he got no reply. This time he found John near death in a corner of Sherlock's room. Wearing only a dressing gown and a scarf he knew for a fact had belonged to Sherlock, John was freezing in the cold room, glassy-eyed, limp, and disoriented. The heat was turned off in the flat and the window left open to the icy April night. Blood covered John's forearms in garish congealed streaks from numerous self-inflicted cuts, the blood-covered pocket knife still resting in his cold palm. When Greg shook John hard attempting to get a reaction he only heard a whispered, broken "Sherlock", before John slumped over unconscious. Greg had called an ambulance and notified Mycroft practically in the same instant as the security detail was alerted. Greg had debated about moving John but finally opted to carry him to the sitting room where the medics would have more room to work. Swaddling John in the thickest thing he could find, the duvet from Sherlock's bed happening to fit the need, Greg lifted the dead weight, carried his friend and deposited him on the sofa. He noted that John was far too light for the solidly built, compact man he was, indicating the drastic weight loss he had undergone over the past months. Greg found alcohol, antidepressants, and sleeping pills on the kitchen table and bagged them knowing the medics and doctors would want to know what John may have taken. Sirens were already approaching by the time Greg had done these few things. He gave the medics what information he had then went to John's room to pack a small bag of necessities to take to the hospital. Leaving Mrs. Hudson to secure the flat with a nod and a sympathetic pat to her arm, Lestrade followed the ambulance.

While John's life had been spared yet again, he ended up with a bacterial infection from the cuts and the cold, remaining feverish and delirious for days. Greg had been surprised often during those days to find Mycroft sitting vigil at John's bedside. The reserved government official never made any comments regarding his visits and often left when Greg came to sit a while, only to return when he was gone.

Once John was alert and coherent, he was embarrassed and angry equally. He furiously swore he had  _ **not**_  been trying to kill himself. He had only wanted to numb the pain for a while, make it all go away he said. He had just gotten careless and went a bit too far that's all. John's stubborn refusal to accept counseling or assistance ended up being what brought the two men here today. A meeting to determine John's immediate future.

Doctor Bearden rose to greet them as they entered. "Mister Holmes, Inspector Lestrade, I appreciate you both making time to see me today. Please have a seat." Once they were seated he wasted no time getting to the point. "Despite Doctor Watson's denials the fact remains that he has engaged in self-destructive and suicidal behaviors repeatedly over the past few months. He should be able to go home today but I am not comfortable discharging him home on his own. Mister Holmes, I understand you retain Emergency Medical Proxy for Doctor Watson and you Inspector are his nearest friend so I have called you here to discuss the options before us."

Both men nodded, acknowledging the doctor's words before Mycroft spoke. "My brother's…... untimely demise has hit our good Doctor quite hard, as I am sure you have ascertained. We care a great deal for John and certainly would like to make the best choices to aid in his recovery."

"We have both tried our best to get him out of the flat, keep an eye on him, keep him engaged with life….occupied," added Greg, "But obviously our efforts haven't been enough," he shrugged sadly. Greg had been the one to find John each and every time this happened. His dreams haunted by images of John and those moments Greg considered he had failed his friend.

"What do you propose Doctor Bearden," Mycroft questioned, returning to the matter at hand.

"Well we certainly have grounds to have Doctor Watson sectioned but I am not certain that is the best course of action in this case," the doctor replied.

Greg's mouth fell open at the doctor's words, "John really would try to kill himself then! He would hate it and go completely mad!"

Mycroft allowed Greg to vent his feelings, merely considering Doctor Bearden with his usual bland expression. Once Greg quieted, Mycroft spoke, "I agree that would not be a wise choice for Doctor Watson. What if other arrangements can be made that will assure both Doctor Watson's supervision and safety? I happen to have a great many resources at my disposal."

Doctor Bearden considered the aloof well polished man alongside the Inspector. Not for the first time did he wonder how these men became acquainted with and...in fact, friends with an ex-army doctor. They were a most unlikely group of men. "That may be a possibility, Mister Holmes. But you have to understand the responsibility you are taking on, what Doctor Watson will require. If he ends up back here with another attempt then I will have no choice but to section him. With or without your approval."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed at the implied threat before he looked away. Glancing out the window to conceal his expression, Mycroft answered. "Oh….I think I have a very  _ **firm**_  grasp of  _ **exactly**_  what Doctor Watson requires." Returning his gaze to the doctor he continued, "I shall make John an offer today. An offer I fully expect him to refuse, however, as he has no real choice in the matter I expect we will come to an understanding before the day is out."

"I see," Doctor Bearden considered this before continuing. "Very well Mister Holmes. I shall allow Doctor Watson's discharge to your care. You will inform me when these arrangements of yours have been settled  **and**  assure that Doctor Watson attends some type of therapy or counseling. If you are not successful Sir, the next time we may be too late."

"Believe me Doctor, I have absolutely no intention of allowing that to be the case!"

Mycroft spoke with such quiet ferocity that Greg found himself looking over to catch the determined set of Mycroft's jaw and the crystal clear certainty in his eyes. Lestrade knew a man with a plan when he saw one and wondered just what they were in for.

With business attended to they bid their farewells to the doctor and headed up to John's room. As the elevator doors closed Greg turned to Mycroft, "What exactly are you planning?"

Mycroft answered readily enough. "I plan to move John into my home. There is adequate staff, security, and surveillance to keep an eye on him as well as myself. I can even arrange to work from home part of the time."

Greg couldn't stop himself, he laughed right out loud. "Oh you called that right! There is no way John will agree to that! Why did you let that doctor think you had something worked out?"

Mycroft did not reply, only cut his eyes to meet Gregory's in a stony stare.

Greg felt his mouth fall open, "What?! You actually think you will get John to agree?! Captain John H. "I Will Fuck You Up" Watson?! You are either deluded or have some wicked kind of blackmail up your sleeve!"

"Well Inspector, I shall leave you to your own deductions then shall I," Mycroft answered tightly.

Greg was still shaking his head when they reached John's room.

John himself was steadily pacing inside the small room but stopped as soon as his visitors arrived. He greeted them with a cautious smile, "Hey Greg, you here to give me a ride home then?"

Greg smiled back apologetically, "Sorry mate, I have to get back to the Yard. No rest for the weary and all that you know. I just wanted to come see you off and maybe arrange for a pint later this week or something?"

John gave him a weak smile, "Sure Greg….sure thing." The last thing John wanted was to go out for a drink. To be seen by anyone, become a target for the disgusting publicity hounds that had barely given him a moment's peace since Sher…..since…..since it happened. They didn't know! None of them Knew! Still John didn't want to shut out his friend, he'd just come up with some excuse before then.

The Inspector departed leaving John alone with Mycroft, awaiting his discharge instructions. John had nothing to say so he crossed to the window and gazed out at the blustery weather. Of course it would be a dismal day, suited his mood. Another day trying to keep going, trying to pretend his life mattered anymore.

As the moments of silence stretched on Mycroft confronted the enormity of the task he had before him this day. Realizing John had no intention of speaking to him, Mycroft took the initiative. "I trust that I will be an acceptable substitute to the Inspector, John?"

John didn't even bother to look at Mycroft, "You might be if it were necessary for me to have a ride home. I do know how to hail a cab, take the tube, even walk if I need too. I am frankly amazed you could even pull yourself away from your intrigues long enough to come by, aren't your security people enough to report on me without your  _ **personal**_  attention. No need to put yourself out just for me now is there?" Turning to face him at last John smiled the most vile little smile, "Certainly  _ **not**_  your style now is it?"

Mycroft almost thought twice about his plans in the face of that smile, it was rather frightening at face value. If you know the man behind it, it becomes quite terrifying. But the stakes were too high to back down and John's life was the prize.

"Some things actually are more important John. You, for example, are more than worthy of my attention at any time."

John couldn't hide the look of shocked surprise on his face but covered it quickly enough with a vicious snort. "Too bad Sherlock couldn't say the same."

Mycroft's hand tightened painfully on the handle of his umbrella as he forced himself not to reply. Both men remained silent, aware of the thick dark tension crackling between them. At length Mycroft brought himself to speak, "Your sentiments certainly may have merit John. Nevertheless, I am here to take you home and we may have some things to work out before that happens."

"Fine Mycroft….just…..just fine. I'd really like to get out of here yeah?"

"Of course you would John, your discharge is already in the works. We should leave momentarily." Mycroft stepped out to the nurses desk to see about John's paperwork.

John left him to it, returning to staring out of the window. 'Great,' he thought, 'the sooner he got out of here the sooner he could get back to disappearing.'

The ride back to Baker was silent though the tension had dissipated somewhat from earlier. John saw no reason to break this silence after Mycroft indicated they would talk back at the flat where they would be more comfortable. So upon arriving home, John promptly entered the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. He purposely did not look towards the scene of recent events, even though thankfully, the door to the bedroom had been closed. Mrs. Hudson had obviously been in to clean up John's mess. Just as well, thought John considering he now had Mycroft Holmes here. He did feel bad for what he was putting Mrs. Hudson through on top of…...well he just felt bad, he thought.

John prepared the tea and placed everything on a tray. He froze in the doorway when he saw Mycroft sitting in  _ **His**_  chair, legs crossed, elbows on the arms, and hands tented below his chin. The pose echoing that of his brother so startlingly that John felt a cold chill along his back. He wanted to yell at him to get up, get out of it, but remained silent. He shouldn't be surprised that Mycroft would sit there anyway. He always liked to unsettle his opponents after all. After only a moment he continued with the tea, pouring for Mycroft and offering milk and sugar as he preferred. John could be a gracious host, he just hasn't had a reason to try lately.

Mycroft knew John would make tea as this ritual helped to calm and center him. After his days away, he would need that. While John made his preparations so did Mycroft. He purposely chose Sherlock's chair, made sure it was directly opposite John's and slightly closer than normal. He sat in the chair, positioned himself in a purposely powerful position and waited. He observed John's shock when he saw him and noted the fine tremor in his left hand holding the tray for tea. He knew John's instinct was to yell at him, force him out of this hallowed space, yet he did neither. Mycroft saw the moment John decided to leave it and continued with the tea service. 'Interesting,' he thought. 'His suppositions were well founded it appeared and his task not as daunting as he first thought."

They drank their tea in silence. John having nothing he cared to speak on waited for Mycroft. And Mycroft letting John's curiosity grow. As they were finishing the last dregs of their drinks John appeared to reach his limit. "So what is it that we need to discuss? News? The weather? The state of the nation?"

Mycroft sat his teacup down and considered John for a moment before replying. "No John, nothing quite so mundane. I am afraid we have to discuss your future."

John had known it was coming. Mycroft wasn't going to continue paying rent on 221B indefinitely just for John to stay there and he was going to have to leave. He couldn't blame the man. Paying for a flat just so your dead brother's partner wouldn't be inconvenienced was more than anyone could be expected to do. John just wasn't prepared to deal with it so soon, he thought. He didn't think he could do it...not now...not yet. John felt like his oxygen supply had been cut off and he couldn't breathe. His heart rate climbing with the panicky respirations. John's thoughts continued spiralling out of control and the edges of his vision grew blurry and dark. The anxiety was overwhelming, threatening to crush him for good.

Mycroft observed the effect of his words on John, noting the elevated heart rate and the increasing respirations, the anxiety. Like the master manipulator he was he gave John what he needed in this moment. Leaning forward into John's personal space, he wrapped his long fingers around John's wrists, holding them securely as he spoke."John, 221B will always be your home. It will always be here for you. Yes, you will need to leave here for a time but you will always be able to return. I promise you that. Do you understand me?"

John registered the words but seemed powerless to answer, anxiety still crashing over him in waves.

Mycroft knew what was going on, could read John's face as plain as any book and he saw that further steps would be needed. Slowly pulling John's wrists together in front of him, Mycroft closed both hands tightly around them binding them together before speaking firmly. " **John. Look at me John.** " The words were a command and with a tug at his wrists drew John's focus at last; wide, frightened eyes turned to Mycroft in expectation . Mycroft continued, "It's okay John. Breathe with me now…...In…...and Out…..In…...and Out. Good, good...you're doing so well John. Calm down now. You will always have a home here. I will not make you leave forever." Having John's focus Mycroft shifted his wrists into one hand to hold and moved his other to the back of John's neck rubbing circles in the stiff muscles and stroking softly as he sought to calm John. As John slowly calmed and returned to himself, Mycroft gradually withdrew his actions one by one until he once more held only John's two wrists in his hands as John returned fully to the present.

As soon as John could register his surroundings, he was astounded to find Mycroft leaning into his space, holding his wrists. Quickly snatching his hands back, he rubbed absently at his wrists and wondered at the odd feeling in his gut. The only thing John managed to get out just then was a less than articulate, "What?"

Mycroft was not disturbed by John's response. Leaning back into the chair, he resumed his Sherlock-esque pose to keep John slightly unsettled. "Back to yourself now? Can we continue this discussion calmly?"

John was unsettled and a bit embarrassed by his obvious panic attack, looking at his wrists in his lap and noting the faint red marks from Mycroft's hold only reinforced this feeling. Attacks usually only happened as the result of his nightmares and Sherlock had been the only one to see him like that, to help him. John glanced up at Mycroft from under his downcast brow and considered the man. So like Sherlock and yet so different, so aloof and powerful, how exactly had he known how to help John. Oh John could recall everything now that the attack was over. He wasn't certain just what he was feeling about the whole episode. Mycroft had never gotten so  _personal_  with him before and it was disconcerting but not unpleasant by any means. What was he thinking? He really must be more messed up than he had thought to be thinking in any kind way toward the man who had betrayed his brother to Moriarty. Right. Focus on whatever Mycroft wants to discuss and get it over with.

"You said it was about my future. Said I wouldn't have to leave forever, that 221B would always be here...always be my home. That implies I  _ **will**_  have to leave for an undisclosed period of time." John was reasoning out Mycroft's words as he went, searching for the hidden implications. Finally arriving at his conclusion John at last met Mycroft's sharp eyes with his own steely expression.

"Just _ **where**_  exactly will I be going? For how long? And for what purpose?" John fired off quickly, he knew not to trust the bland smile Mycroft bestowed upon him. Even if there was almost a hint of…..warmth?.. to it. Another random thought to puzzle John.

Mycroft had watched John recall the events of his panic attack, saw him focus intently on the marks on his wrists. He was aware of John's appraisal of him, despite the fact John tried to hide it. He watched as John recalled the words and events of his panic attack and only became puzzled instead of angry at the invasion of privacy. He marveled at John's own reasoning ability as he pieced together the implications of the very brief bit of conversation they had had so far. And he downright wanted to laugh for joy when John at last confronted him with his questions. Mycroft had never before put his poker face to such strain but he hid all these things from John and continued to observe him calmly.

Yes Mycroft knew he was on the right track now. His deductions had been correct as the panic attack had helped to prove. He knew exactly what John needed to help him overcome his grief and become himself once more. The battle was going to be in getting John to realize the same thing himself, to admit it and accept the help he needs. Oh and a battle it would be indeed! Mycroft had fought wars in many ways with an untold number of adversaries. But John had to be one of the most ferocious men Mycroft had ever had the pleasure to meet in battle. And a war it most certainly would be between the two of them, for the preservation of John's life and Mycroft's chance to love.

Mycroft could not remember the last time he was so excited to face off against an opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft knew John was growing impatient for his answer so steeled himself to commence combat. "Well as you might can imagine John, your doctors were quite reluctant to release you without some plan for your care and follow-up. As an alternative to being sectioned, I would like to think being under my care to be the more palatable option."

John allowed those words to soak in for approximately thirty seconds before he exploded. "Well you Bloody well would think that! Just what the Hell do you mean by 'under your care', huh?"

Mycroft did not react to John's outburst, only waited for him to finish. "What I mean John, is that for the foreseeable future you will come to live with me."

John was out of his chair in a heartbeat, yelling at Mycroft. "Fuck All I will! You might as well have me sectioned if you think being imprisoned with you is a viable alternative!" John had been advancing on Mycroft, desperate to shake that calm façade. "If you Actually thought I would willingly go along with a plan like that then maybe I am not the one out of his mind in this conversation! Come to think of it, I believe this conversation is finished!"

John reached for Mycroft's lapels, thoroughly intending to have a great deal of satisfaction from throwing him bodily out of the flat and slamming the door. This is not what happened.

Like a snake Mycroft struck. In a flash he had grabbed John's right wrist in his left hand and began to twist. At the same time he swept John's right knee with the hook of the umbrella suddenly held in his right hand. Before he even fully registered what had happened, John found himself on the floor with Mycroft Holmes kneeling over him. His wrist pinned to the floor and Mycroft's right hand pressing against the base of his throat with more strength than John would think he possessed. There was that unfamiliar twinge in John's gut again as he raised startled eyes to the man above him. 'How had he done that? He isn't even breathing hard,' thought John. John had military training! Special Ops training even!  **How** , did the reserved man who spent his days in stuffy offices and cushy cars get the drop on Captain John H. Watson?! John forced himself to admit he may have underestimated Mycroft Holmes.

The hand at John's throat tightened minutely, "If I have your full attention now John, perhaps we could continue this conversation in a more civilised manner." John only nodded mutely once. "I thought you might see reason." Mycroft in no way believed John was yielding the battle to him, only regrouping. He released John and rose to his feet offering a hand up as he did so. John grudgingly took the hand only to be surprised when Mycroft pulled harder than necessary sending him crashing into the suit covered chest in front of him.

"Steady there John," came the sound of Mycroft's voice just over his ear, not as low as Sherlock's but smooth, caressing the ear like honey. John felt a shudder along his spine and caught himself nearly leaning into the firm body. 'What the hell?' John jerked himself away from Mycroft and glared as Mycroft merely returned to his chair.

"I don't know what more you expect me to say Mycroft. I have no intention of living with you for any reason," snapped John.

"And it is my job, Captain Watson, to change your mind, otherwise the choice may be removed from both of our hands," Mycroft replied. "I realize you have been through a traumatic event and are struggling with that. But as much as you try to ignore it John, there are people who care about you. People who want the best for you, want to help you. Gregory, Mrs. Hudson, we're all worried about you. Most importantly you have people who want you to stick around, people who don't want to lose you too."

John wanted to feel bad for worrying his friends but he only resented being reminded that he was still alive when Sherlock was not. Funneling the earlier discomfort and current resentment into his voice he struck back at Mycroft. "And just where was all this care and concern when Sherlock needed it?! No one seemed too fired up to help him out…..to  _ **save**_  him!" John was up again and pacing the floor. "Now just because everyone has a guilty conscience, I am supposed to jump for joy and accept their _ **help**_!" John snapped. "I notice you didn't include yourself in the group of concerned friends. Not surprising, I do know your thoughts on  _caring_  after all," John sneered at Mycroft hoping to crack that smooth veneer a bit.

Mycroft sighed, "I thought, given my presence here, that my inclusion was self-evident."

John snorted at that, "Please! Do not expect me to believe you give one Shit about what happens to me! I don't know why you are here but it certainly can't be for my benefit. I'm sure it serves some purpose for you but I'll be damned if I have any idea what that is!"

Mycroft sighed, this would get them nowhere fast. 'Time to grab the bull by the horns and get this rodeo started', he thought. Rising from his chair and moving to block John in his pacing he spoke at last. "I  _ **do**_ care John. I am here because I care a great deal about you….about what happens to you. Because I want nothing more than your continued existence in the same world I live in. I wish you would believe me." Seeing the doubt and cynicism in John's eyes Mycroft opted for action. Cupping John's face firmly in both hands Mycroft brought their lips together before John had another moment to think. He kissed John softly but insistently hoping to convey his true feelings through the kiss.

John did nothing at first, merely froze, his mind trying to grasp the reality of what was happening. He had not been touched in an intimate manner since well before Sherlock's death, let alone kissed by someone, and certainly never by a man. There had been no one there for him really, after Sherlock….he had been so alone. So very alone. Still was alone in his struggles, no one could understand. John had a sudden and desperate urge for the comfort of someone….anyone, nearly as much as he craved oblivion. Unconsciously he found himself leaning into Mycroft, beginning to respond to the kiss before Captain Watson took charge once more.

Mycroft felt the moment John almost started to respond through the kiss, just before he was shoved forcefully away from John.

The man himself now backing away holding his fingers to his lips and staring, wide-eyed at Mycroft as he tried to make sense of his scattered impressions and thoughts. 'What just happened? Mycroft Holmes kissed him. Mycroft Fucking Holmes just kissed him!' John did not lie to himself, he had often thought of just such a kiss with Sherlock. ' But Mycroft? Mycroft was a very different man, so cold, so distant. He didn't do caring, emotions, feelings, what ever could he mean kissing me like that? Must be just another way to manipulate me?! Of course! He couldn't actually want me!' John was furious in an instant, feeling used and manipulated one too many times in his life and he certainly was having none of it from this condescending git. Besides, anger was better than the confusion of moments ago, he could work with anger.

Mycroft did not approach John again, merely waited for him to work through his thoughts while he himself considered the next move. Once John decided to act and launched himself, Mycroft was ready.

He sidestepped the swing John aimed at him with the grace and ease of a matador with his cape, giving John a shove for good measure as he passed.

John was furious at being out maneuvered again. Knowing he was making rash moves, he took some slow deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to reassess this situation before it got any further out of hand. Engaging Mycroft in conversation seemed to be the best way to give himself a few minutes. "Was  _ **That**_  supposed to convince me to do what you want? Because for you, I'd have to say that was a pretty desperate move."

"Not at all John, merely a genuine expression of my feelings...for you." Mycroft replied, still standing with his arms relaxed at his sides.

John was Truly astounded at these words and a bitter comment rose to his lips at once. He managed, however, to remain quiet and observe Mycroft instead. His stance was loose and relaxed for all appearances but John noticed a subtle shifting of weight between feet, the flex of fingers and shift of shoulders. Mycroft's face gave nothing away but his body was preparing to defend or fight either one but not to attack outright. Not for the first time John wondered what exactly Mycroft did for the government, or had done in the past. His behavior spoke of combat training yet John had never heard Sherlock nor Mycroft either one make reference to military service. Well he had certainly neutralized John's attacks more than easily. John found himself re-evaluating his perception of one Mister Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft broke the stalemate with is next remarks and stoked the fire once more. "Really John is it so hard to believe that I might care for you after all this time? Does a simple kiss have you so rattled? Or is it the thought of taking instructions from me that has your knickers in a twist?" Mycroft smirked as he continued in a calculated tone. "Really John, you are a soldier after all….. _trained_ to follow orders. You could simply consider me your new commanding officer if it helps."

John felt his blood begin to boil. "Bloody hell I will! The difference between you and the fine men I served under Mycroft is that each of them earned their position and rank. They deserved my respect and obedience, they earned it dammit!. I cannot say the same for you now can I?!"

"Can you be so sure John? I too worked my way up to my current position, completing assignments no one else could. I happen to outrank you by the way...if you care to know. So I am indeed your superior in many senses of the word. Have I not met your criteria for respect and obedience then? Or is it simply your trust I have failed to earn?" Mycroft knew they were at the tipping point now, all he had to do was give the right …..push.

"Perhaps the truth of the matter John is that you  **do**  want to be under my care, you want to follow my instructions. You  **need** desperately to be cared for and looked after right now. You want it so badly you can taste it, your own body has already responded to it! Don't bother to deny it, I can See John! Only some twisted backward macho view of your own gender role is preventing you from agreeing to what is best for you….what you truly need!" Mycroft knew in an instant he had done it.

" **You have got to be Fucking Insane, Mycroft!"**  John yelled as he rushed Mycroft with every intention of punishing the arrogant asshole for the sheer nerve and insinuation of those statements.

Mycroft once more blocked easily but he did put more fight into it this time letting John truly exert himself as they worked their way around the room. And John was a fierce fighter, Mycroft admired the ease with which he moved through attacks and blocks, defense and offense. John Watson was a thing of beauty. Soon the physicality of the fight got the better of even him and he subtly directed their movements to bring this part of the negotiations to an end.

By the time John realized he was being herded, it was too late, he was hemmed in with the wall behind him, the door and the stair his only options and those blocked by Mycroft himself. Mycroft wasted no time in seizing the upper hand. Pressing John against the wall with his body, Mycroft grasped the hair at the back of his head and tugged him sharply into position before claiming those lips once more. Unlike the last kiss, Mycroft wasted no time being gentle with the soldier that he intended to make his own..

John tried to fight against Mycroft, at least he told himself he did. Pushing at Mycroft with his hands only resulted in one hand pinned against the wall by Mycroft's own and the other trapped between their chests as Mycroft pressed in harder. Twisting his head was impossible as Mycroft held him firmly in place. And attempting to buck only brought a hum and a smile against his lips as Mycroft ground himself into John. This action accomplished two things, it made John vividly aware that 'yes, Mycroft did indeed want him' if the rather large erection pressing into his stomach was anything to go by. It also made John aware that not only had he unconsciously started to respond to the kiss, he was also half-hard himself. He was so surprised that he sucked in a gasp of air and that moment was all Mycroft needed to claim John's mouth.

Mycroft kissed deeply, savouring every flavor John possessed. Coaxing John into engaging more when he sucked hard on his tongue and eliciting a groan from the soldier as his hips jerked uncontrollably forward from the stimulation. 'So responsive, his little soldier,' thought Mycroft.

John wasn't sure what had happened, he had lost complete control of the situation...and….and he didn't care! Mycroft was in control and John felt content to let it stay that way. 'What was he doing?' he thought. It was at that moment that John realized he didn't want to think anymore. He had been trying to  **stop**  thinking ever since he saw his best friend, the man he loved he now knew, leap off of a building and end his life. The endless grief, the doubts, thoughts that he could have saved him, that he failed him, didn't do enough to help him, that he loved the man who would now never know; John's attempts to end his life were only the symptom of his complete inability to cope with the never-ending thoughts and grief. Whatever Mycroft was offering, and John still wasn't sure what that was exactly. If it allowed him to stop the thoughts and regrets that had been haunting him for months, then he thought…... he might want that.

Mycroft pulled back, sucking John's bottom lip into his mouth and nipping it sharply with his teeth, reveling in the shudder he got in response. He met John's eyes for a moment before yanking his head to the side and licking a long stripe up the length of his throat. John let out a stuttering sigh and stretched himself to give Mycroft more access. Mycroft chuckled softly, licking around the shell of John's ear and sucking hard on the lobe before speaking firmly into John's ear. "So tell me Captain, have I earned your respect yet? Your trust...your...obedience?" Lowering his voice he breathed the next to John, "I would take such good care of you John. If you would be mine and mine alone. If you would submit to me."

John's heart was racing in his chest as he considered what Mycroft was saying. Yes he wanted to escape his own mind, his thoughts. Yes his body seemed to have no objections to the stimulation. But Mycroft was asking for so much more. Submission. John did not submit, John fought. He submitted to his superiors because it was required, it was training. Giving complete control over to Mycroft….John didn't know if he could do that. Surely Mycroft was just offering this as a solution to a problem? 'But he claims to have real feelings for me,' John pondered. Then another thought, 'What would Mycroft do if he refused? Just drop it? Leave? Do nothing at all?' John doubted all of the above but his jumbled thoughts had fueled his rising panic. 'He couldn't do this!' With a sudden shove he managed to free himself from Mycroft's grasp and took the moment of confusion to dart for the door. He should have known better by now.

Mycroft knew John would bolt before he could settle to allowing himself what he so urgently needed. He allowed John to free himself and move to get away. John never made it to the doorway. Mycroft using his longer limbs to shut the door before John could get there. John tried to turn and challenge Mycroft but found himself shoved hard against the closed door. His right arm held behind his back and his cheek pressed against the wood paneling of the door, Mycroft pressed in close resting his cheek against John's temple as he spoke. "John, John, John. Always the fight with you, but lets clear the air on this topic once and for all shall we. You and I could dance this dance all night but I believe we have established that I am stronger and far more experienced than you give me credit for, you will never win against me John." Mycroft pressed his hips into John, making him aware of the continued presence of an intimidating erection. Licking along John's ear as he ground his clothed cock into his ass brought a soft gasp from him and little else. "Mmm…..you are so responsive John. Tell me, have you ever been with a man?"

John swallowed thickly before shaking his head no.

"No? I see. But you have wanted this for some time have you not? With Sherlock?" Mycroft thrust hard against John while his free hand stroked down his side to cup the firm ass before him.

John let out a whimper, 'God help him, a whimper', followed by a low moan when he felt the large hand grip his ass. His eyes fell shut, embarrassed that his desires had been so obvious to this man at the same time he was wildly turned on that he seemed prepared to meet those desires. "Yes," John whispered in reply, "Yes, I have wanted this…..for a long time now."

Mycroft released John's right arm allowing it to drop to his side while he rubbed the abused shoulder and gave John praise. "Very good John. That wasn't so hard was it, admitting what you truly desire. Communication is the key to a good relationship and getting what you want out of it." Pressing himself fully along John's back and making sure John could see exactly what he was doing, Mycroft reached out his right hand and turned the key in the lock securing the door. Then he reached up and slid the bolt home as well, locking them in. Turning John in his arms to face him, Mycroft brought both hands over the planes of the strong back and again to the curve of firm buttocks. Cupping both hands possessively around that ass Mycroft pulled John in close and claimed his lips once more.

John moaned softly into the kiss, pressing closer to Mycroft on his own, his hands finding their way to the waist of the man before him. John willingly gave himself over to the kiss, this feeling, this man. When his knees felt weak and he was desperate for air, Mycroft released him from the kiss.

"Now John, we are going to go upstairs and continue our…..negotiations regarding this new living arrangement. Is that agreeable?"

John looked away hardly believing he was agreeing to this. Fingers on his chin, pulling his head around returned his focus to Mycroft.

"Answer me when I ask a question John. Is that agreeable to you?"

John hesitated only a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "Yes, it's agreeable."

Mycroft granted John the rare sight of a genuine smile, "Very good John...very good." Taking John's hand in his Mycroft began to lead them up the stairs to John's room. At the first landing Mycroft turned, "There is just  _ **One**_  thing you should probably remember once we are in your room John."

John waited expectantly for Mycroft.

"The proper form of reply is, 'Yes  **Sir** ', John. Always, Yes Sir. Do you understand?"

John swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled his nerves before replying.

"Yes Sir."

Mycroft cupped John's cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb along kiss swollen lips before smiling warmly at his soldier. Kissing John softly on his brow Mycroft provided the praise John had earned.

"Perfect John, just perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Being ushered into your own room by someone else was certainly unusual. Unusual enough to cause John's nerves to stage a comeback as he stood uncertainly just inside the door. John heard the door close quietly behind him and the lock snick into place. He found he could not stop the small hiccup in his breathing when he felt Mycroft's warm palm grasp the back of his neck.

Mycroft was perfectly aware of John's nerves and was not swayed by them. He saw them only as proof of just how far John had to go to gain some peace and silence in his own mind. Fortunately Mycroft knew exactly how to handle John to make that possible. Pressing himself close and speaking low, he began. "John, as much as I would love to have you naked on that bed this instance, I believe this is traditionally when we should establish some ground rules." Allowing his hand to glide over John's shoulder and down his arm, Mycroft once more clasped his hand and led him to the bed.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he stood John between his thighs, allowing him the familiar superior position to aid in calming him. Having realized quickly that the action provided John with a point to ground himself, Mycroft once more grasped both wrists firmly and spoke. "John? Look at me. Focus on me. You and I are the only people here….the only people who matter. Here we make the rules and the choices, no one else. Do you understand?"

John wasn't sure he did. Choices? What choices did he have in this? Mycroft had asked him to submit and he had. He had given in. Didn't that mean he would simply do what Mycroft wanted or told him to? Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot however he responded as he had been instructed. "Yes Sir."

Mycroft was every bit as talented as his brother whether he displayed his skills or not. He saw John's confusion and knew the reply to be false. Tugging the bound wrists firmly he corrected John, "Do not answer falsely because you think you are supposed to John. You may say you do not understand. We talk now so that we both know what to expect. You can have some say in how this goes, same as I. This is not about simply fucking you because you or I want it right now. This is about giving you what you need John for your own healing. Do you begin to understand now?"

It was clearer now and John felt more confident as he nodded and replied once more,"Yes Sir."

Mycroft smiled as that hurdle was overcome. "Now John, to give you an idea, I do not wish to hurt you in any real way. I don't care for pain, either inflicting nor receiving it. Rough sex is fine but I do not particularly wish to strike you. I am confident I can provide what you need without that. What are your thoughts?"

John released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled for the first time since entering his room. "No, I don't care for pain either. I've had enough of that for a lifetime. A swat on the bum during sex is one thing but I would prefer not to have the...other." John finally unleashed the questions that had been building. "Do you expect this to be public or private? Are people to know? Lestrade may notice something….people will have questions. What am I to be to you in this respect? Slave? Toy? Pet?" John's anxiety returned with the voicing of his questions and his voice shook as he spoke.

Mycroft put a stop to that quickly.  **"John! Focus! Listen to me!"** Softening his voice once John was wholly focused on him he began, "John this is strictly between you and I, unless you want it to change at some point. I offer this now because it is what you need most of all to help you survive. It does not have to be how we live everyday. As far as anyone else will know you are staying at mine to get away from the press and help you through a rough spell. I told you We make the choices...the rules, just you and I. I do not expect you to be anything different than what you have always been in public. A strong, vibrant, amazing man with a heart three sizes too big for his body. A doctor, a soldier, a friend, a lethal weapon disguised as a jumper clad teddy bear." Mycroft couldn't help but smile at the analogy and John returned the smile as well. "I do not wish to demean or belittle that person in any way. In private we decide how to be. You can say no to things, you can say stop. I only hope you can trust that I know what I am doing. I know what you need and will do everything in my power to give it to you. I want to be allowed to care for you, to  _take care_  of you, day and night, public and private. I want to claim you in every way possible, to own you heart and soul, to make you mine and mine alone. I have no right to expect that because I know where you heart lies. Still, accept the love I am offering freely to you. Submit to my care, my control, and you will have more power over a certain government official than you could ever imagine possible."

John was utterly dumbfounded. Absolutely Stunned! He could never have imagined the depth of feeling Mycroft had just revealed and that it was for him of all people. Clearly this was not something Mycroft came up with just to keep John out of the psych hospital. This...this had been going on for a long time without anyone the wiser, even Sherlock. Oh John could imagine how badly Sherlock would have taken the piss out of Mycroft if he had known. He marveled even more at the man before him, offering him salvation and risking his own privacy, his own world, his...heart to do so. John did not know what he might come to feel for Mycroft but at the moment his heart was filled with a warmth he hadn't felt in ages. He wanted to give Mycroft exactly what he wanted as well. The thought of being claimed by this exquisite man, owned….possessed by him….that thought alone was doing things to John's libido just standing here between his thighs. John didn't need a Holmes to tell him his heart rate had increased along with his breathing, or that his pupils had dilated even as Mycroft bound his wrists and spoke. John had no further questions, felt no further doubt, only a rather insistent desire to begin.

Not wasting another moment John leaned forward and initiated a kiss with Mycroft for the first time. He kissed him deeply and without reservations hoping to convey much of his current emotions. He felt Mycroft smile into the kiss with a small hum of contentment. John wanted more than that hum however and sucked Mycroft's bottom lip hard before nipping it with his teeth. He got more than he was hoping for.

Mycroft was not quite prepared to receive what he wanted so suddenly, nor was he prepared to experience the passion of one John H. Watson full on without warning. John was everything he could have imagined and all that he wanted but the bite to his lip reminded him just who was supposed to be in control here. He couldn't help John if he lost himself so soon. With a growl in his throat, Mycroft resumed control. Jerking John's wrists hard until he sank to his knees in front of him, Mycroft switched them to one large hand and grabbed the back of John's head with the other, twisting his fingers in the short blonde hair and pulling hard. With John at his mercy now, Mycroft ravished his mouth, tasting every crevice anew. Eliciting a moan when he sucked John's tongue into his own mouth; a whimper when he ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of John's mouth. It was heaven and Mycroft struggled not to think of what they had ahead of them lest he lose all hope of control with John.

John had thought perhaps submitting fully to Mycroft, giving up his own control, would be too overwhelming. But when Mycroft growled his stomach flipped and his knees felt weak. When Mycroft manhandled him to his knees, restrained his wrists and pulled his hair, John felt his cock stirring and melted into the man now claiming his mouth at leisure. And claiming was the right word, John was consumed. There were no longer thoughts, only sensations. Sensations unlike anything he had felt before; John quickly found himself becoming addicted and craving more. Closing his eyes, leaning into Mycroft's touch and moaning softly John gave even as he was taken and knew this was only the beginning.

When Mycroft at length allowed the kiss to end, he pulled back to see reddened kiss-swollen lips and lust hazed eyes gazing expectantly up at him. Deducing John in a moment, he smiled. "No more questions then? No more doubts? Nerves? Final choice made it seems."

John nodded his head still held in Mycroft's hand and swallowed a couple of times to find his voice. It came out throaty and low with arousal when he spoke. "Yes. I believe…." John shook his head, "No...not right...I know...I know. I want this quite badly Mycroft." John closed his eyes briefly to gather his courage, then met Mycroft's gaze with his own and said the rarest and most dangerous words in his vocabulary. "I trust you Mycroft. I trust you with this, with my body, my mind, my psyche…..everything. I trust you and I am consenting. I am allowing you everything Mycroft. Everything you want, everything I am….it is yours to take."

It was Mycroft's turn to be surprised. He knew he could manipulate John into submission if necessary but he had not expected this...not yet. This trust, this faith and consent….for…..for  _Everything._  Mycroft was the one overwhelmed with happiness at things working out this well. A slow, soft, warm smile spread across Mycroft's face as his gaze raked over his beautiful soldier. This man waiting patient and willing to be claimed by him as promised. There was only one thing left to say.

"Shall we begin, love?"

"Yes, please Sir? Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft released his hold on John's head, tugging gently at his wrists, "Stand up, love. Take off your shoes and socks then stand right here as you were."

John rose to the pull on his wrists, quickly doing as instructed and returning to stand between Mycroft's spread thighs. He didn't realize he had held his wrists out for Mycroft to take until they were gently pushed back down, puzzling John.

"You shall be needing those for the time being John. Though we may need a more permanent solution if your manners don't improve," Mycroft gave a small smile as he chastised John for forgetting. When John's face fell and the signs of anxiety returned, Mycroft quickly took hold again. "John, it's okay. This is new and different for both of us. I am not a dictator. I do not expect you to remember readily yet. Reminders will be necessary. Relax."

When John relaxed again, he nodded and replied, "I am sorry Sir. I will try to remember and do better."

Mycroft nodded once releasing John again. Placing his own hands, palms down on his thighs Mycroft began again. "Apology accepted John. Now I would like you to remove your jumper then unbutton your shirt, but don't remove it, and leave the cuffs buttoned." Then he waited.

This time John replied, "Yes Sir," as he pulled the jumper over his head. He started in quickly on his buttons only to be stopped by a hand over his. The question obvious in his eyes as he looked to Mycroft.

"Slow down John. It is not a race, we have all day to ourselves."

John licked his suddenly dry lips at the implications of that statement before replying appropriately. He resumed unbuttoning his shirt more slowly, eyes focused on the task. Silence and calm filled the room except for the sounds of breathing and buttons slipping their holes. Not the cold empty silence John had lived with for months, this was comfortable, warm, a different intensity building in the air, and John felt the rest of the world falling away as he lost himself in the silence and the slow movements of his hands. Glancing up at Mycroft he found those sharp eyes focused intently on him and nothing else, following the movements of his hands as a snake follows the charmer's flute. Sensing the attention Mycroft raised his eye's to meet John's. John seemed to relax completely, losing himself in those eyes. He continued until he had finished the task set and let his hands fall to his sides. He took a deep breath and waited.

Mycroft remained silent letting his gaze move slowly down from John's face to the exposed neck. Reaching up he let his hand hover a moment before cupping it firmly around the strong throat, feeling the pulse pounding beneath his fingers. He watched John's face as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, feeling the convulsive swallow as John's eyes fell closed and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Humming softly appreciating John's complete surrender to the sensation, Mycroft loosened his hold. Parting the shirt as he went Mycroft slowly bared the left side of John's chest. Leaning forward he placed a reverent kiss directly over John's heart, grateful that it remained beating. He felt John's breathing hitch at the action but did not look up. Brushing the shirt even further aside he revealed John's scar, taking in its details in moments. Mycroft knew the exact measurement of this scar, the details of its origin, he had memorized John's record long ago. This was only a visual confirmation of the record's validity. Barely ghosting his fingers across the scar, he at last broke the silence murmuring, "You know I could make them pay? The people or person who did this."

John wasn't sure what struck him more, the tender kiss over his heart, the subdued sound of Mycroft's voice breaking the silence or the words he spoke. He could only look at Mycroft in shock and shake his head. He had no answer to that statement, but was vividly reminded of the sheer power this man held, the things he could cause to happen with his influence. He had never been particularly attracted to power itself, yet somehow he had yielded control and submitted himself to the most powerful and mysterious man he had ever known. That thought alone sent a spark down his spine and straight to his cock that had nothing to do with electricity and everything to do with the man before him. John bit his lip to suppress the needy whine he felt building just thinking of what Mycroft could do to him.

Mycroft did not wait for an actual answer from John, besides he had long ago assured that the sniper who shot John was dealt with, no reason to actually mention that though. Bringing his left hand to join the right he opened John's shirt fully to take in the muscled chest. Placing both hands over the pectorals he spread his fingers wide. Spanning the muscles and squeezing intimately before sweeping fingers lower to barely brush over nipples that hardened in an instant. Following his fingers with a firm rub of his thumbs as they passed and a sudden pinch in parting, Mycroft smiled at the quiet gasp escaping John's lips. He could never have imagined how responsive John would actually be; however, the evidence thus far had been a continual delight, and with so much more yet to come. Fingers, palms, tracing over ribs and abdominals, thumbs dipping into navel, all working in tandem until they reached the waist. Mycroft met John's eyes once more when he reached for the button of his trousers. Opening the button and lowering the zip at a maddeningly slow pace, he pulled them open only enough to see the outline of John's erection pressing forward in his pants then removed his hands from John's body completely. Returning his palms to his thighs, he sat perfectly still while John focused.

John was enjoying Mycroft's touch on his skin, feeling assessed…..no...owned by those hands that did not hesitate in their exploration of his body. John had long since relaxed into this possession by Mycroft. He no longer questioned this yearning that was quickly becoming a craving to be held and dominated, restrained and controlled by this man alone. John sighed when Mycroft opened his trousers, cock twitching in anticipation of his touch there, only to growl softly in frustration when that touch disappeared. One look at Mycroft's pose and raised eyebrow reminded him who was in control of this encounter however, so he bit off his complaint and waited for instructions.

Mycroft watched as John bit back his comment, admiring how well he was doing already. John who wanted action was being asked to slow, to wait, to focus on each step in the process. The control was his greatest challenge right now and Mycroft thought he was doing remarkably well. When he had John's full attention he continued with a firm and specific command. "I want you to touch yourself John. I want to watch you slide your hand into your trousers and stroke your cock until I can see it over the edge of your pants. I want you to show me, John, what you like….how you like it. You will stop when I tell you to. Is that clear?"

The command sent a jolt of excitement through John, his cock thickening rapidly as he found he was most anxious to carry out his orders. He couldn't recall the last time he had been so turned on, if ever. And Mycroft had barely done anything to him! 'Christ what have I gotten myself into?' John thought only to realize he couldn't wait to find out. He quickly replied, "Yes Sir, very clear."

He brought his hand to rub lightly over his clothed erection, sighing a bit at the friction and noting the wet spot already forming there. Knowing it would never be enough he soon slid his hand inside his pants and took hold. Gripping himself firmly he rubbed his thumb over the already swollen head, spreading the precum there. Slowly he began to stroke in long, languid pulls, working his cock as he watched Mycroft watching him. It wouldn't dawn on John until much later that everything had left his mind except the man before him and what they were doing. Every few strokes John would give a twist of his wrist and smooth his palm around the head, precum gradually slicking his strokes as he increased his pace. He was surprised how quickly his arousal was growing, his breath coming more quickly. Glancing at Mycroft again he could plainly see the outline of a very pronounced erection in his fine woolen trousers, yet he made no move to relieve himself. He only continued watching John intently, as though studying his actions. John felt himself getting closer and wondered what to do. Mycroft had not specified, only that he should stop when told. He was so close to Mycroft standing like this. If he came now it would surely….the vision of his cum squirting all over the fine, expensive suit in front of him was nearly the final straw and John gasped loudly.

" **Stop now John."**

John froze, hand still on his cock gripping tightly to stop himself, aching desperately to come but forcing himself not to move for fear that he would do so anyway. He could not stop the frustrated whimper in his throat from escaping as he quickly looked to Mycroft for guidance. Mycroft remained maddeningly unmoved and said nothing watching John. In a moment John was able to ease his hand from his pants without risk of coming instantly and let his hand fall back to his side.

Mycroft was treated to exactly what he had asked for, John's fully engorged cock thrusting up over the edge of his pants, precum dribbling freely down the side. Mycroft fought the urge he had to lean forward and lick it off of John. He himself was quite desperately aroused by this point, but control was the name of the game and he  _was_  a master. He wasted no time in praising John.

"Beautiful John. You performed perfectly. I know it is still difficult for you, but you are doing so well. I believe you are entitled to a reward at this point. Don't you?"

John wasn't sure if he was but certainly hoped so. "I….I'm not sure Sir. If you say so Sir. Please….may I have a reward." The words felt incredibly strange in his mouth but somehow John knew they were correct.

Mycroft smiled warmly at John. "Yes, I do say so." Finally moving his hands, he reached up and pulled John's pants and trousers down to his ankles. "Step out John. Then step back a pace and wait."

John did as he was told, now naked except for his unbuttoned shirt. He stood naturally in the 'at ease' position awaiting Mycroft.

Leaving John standing facing the bed, Mycroft gathered the discarded clothes and placed them in the basket by the door, destined for the laundry he presumed. As he returned he removed his jacket, folding it and placing it on the reading chair John kept nearby. Then carefully he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to reveal his forearms. He did all of this in silence and where John could see him. Once he was finished he walked around behind John. Standing close without touching he leaned into John and spoke low in his ear.

"I believe I promised to take care of you, did I not?"

John nodded before quickly replying, "Yes Sir you did." He wanted to lean into Mycroft, to feel him pressed close, but he remained as he was.

"Then that is just what I shall do John. Now we may be engaging in activities which make it difficult for you to respond properly if I ask a question. This is understood and accepted. Answer me if you are able, nod, or shake your head, and if you are unable I shall understand. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

With the reply Mycroft wasted no further time stepping into John's personal space. John sighed as he felt Mycroft close behind him and Mycroft smiled at the obvious desire. Reaching up he slid the shirt from John's shoulders and down his arms, realizing the cuffs would stop its progress. Pulling the shirt until the sleeves turned inside out but still held at John's wrists, Mycroft continued doing something John could not figure out as he spoke once more. "You seem to enjoy your wrists being bound John. The reminder of control being taken from you seems to ground you, calm you…..makes you more secure somehow. This shall be rather crude but should serve the purpose for now." As he spoke Mycroft had pulled John's arms together until his forearms overlapped, wrists still trapped in the shirt cuffs. Then he had somehow twisted, tucked and tied the shirt around John's forearms until he was well and truly bound, until Mycroft chose to release him. John would not be releasing himself from this bit of handiwork and oddly was not bothered. He sighed and relaxed further, what Mycroft had said was true.

"Now let me take care of you, John."

Mycroft pressed himself snuggly against John's back, pulling him back to lean against his left shoulder with one hand while he reached around John with his right and took his still hard cock in hand. John moaned as Mycroft began to work him slowly, exactly the way John had done himself. Mycroft used his left hand to rub and pinch John's nipples while he brought his lips and tongue to bear along John's shoulder, neck and ear. He continued speaking as he worked John steadily, gradually increasing his pace, his own voice becoming husky with arousal "Since you enjoy it so much John I really should look into a more formal restraint for you. You would look so lovely with thick, black leather binding your wrists. Maybe even a collar pulled tight around your neck? What would you think of that? Not sure? The reactions you have had so far certainly indicate that you would enjoy it…...be aroused by it."

John was lost in sensations. Mycroft's hand and mouth on his body, his voice in his ear and the vivid wicked images John now had in his mind of himself bound and spread while Mycroft fucked him. John moaned loudly as his hips thrust forward into Mycroft's hand. He thought about answering Mycroft's questions but found he could no longer form words, only needy moans and pleas for more. Everything Mycroft was doing to him….he wanted more. So close…..so very close.

Mycroft, ever attentive to his charge, knew how close John was. Precum ran freely from the head easing Mycroft quick sharp strokes as John's hips bucked back and forth fucking himself into the large hand wrapped around him Sliding his left hand up to close around John's throat once more, he held him firmly against his chest while continuing to pull faster on his cock. John groaned when the hand closed around his throat, jerking his hips wildly in response. Still he held off, until Mycroft lips pressed against his ear and whispered, "Do it now John. Come for me."

And he did. With a cry John came, shooting thick stripes of white cum over Mycroft's fingers and into the floor, his hips still thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. John didn't think he had ever came so hard, his legs felt like jelly and he thought he might just fall to the floor.

But Mycroft had him. Shushing him like a child and placing kisses on his sweaty temple, he had moved his left arm back around John's chest and held him securely while the aftershocks passed and he began to calm. "Perfect John. You were simply perfect. My gorgeous soldier."

When John could stand safely on his own, Mycroft released him and stood back. Retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket he cleaned his hand and what remained on John before tucking it away. Stepping in front of John, he cupped his chin in his hand and kissed him tenderly before asking, "It isn't so terrible being cared for by me is it John?"

John returned the kiss and gave a small smile as he replied, "No Sir. It isn't at all."

Mycroft smiled again, "Then I believe it is time for you to return the favor John." As he spoke he prompted John with a small push to his shoulder and a glance to the floor. John's eyes only widened a fraction when he understood Mycroft's non-verbal instructions and he lowered himself to his knees without a sound.

Mycroft nodded his approval, tapping his foot against John's knee to have him widen his stance a bit. When satisfied, Mycroft wasted no further time. Grabbing the back of John's head he pressed him forward into his crotch, thrusting his clothed erection along John's cheek and humming at the sensation.

John was only startled for a moment and quickly nuzzled the hardness pressed against his face. He had no doubts as to where that hardness would be shortly. Breathing deep he took in the scent of wool, arousal, and something that was just Mycroft. John swallowed as his mouth began to water.

After a moment Mycroft released John, using both hands to unfasten his trousers. He lowered them just enough to release his trapped erection and sighed as he took himself in hand. While stroking himself loosely in his right hand, he cupped the smooth cheek before him in his left hand and brushed his thumb along John's lips. "You have such a lovely mouth John. It seems so small and tight when you smile. I can't wait to see how tight it is when it is stretched around my cock. You'll take it like the good soldier you are, won't you John?"

John had licked at the pad of Mycroft's thumb as it passed over his lips, opening his mouth unconsciously and starting to suck the digit during this little speech. Mycroft's breath caught only slightly and he thrust his thumb gently in and out of John's mouth while he spoke. 'Letting him practice' John thought. As Mycroft's question hung in the air, John raised his eyes to look at him, mouth still wrapped around and sucking on his thumb. John nodded and opened his mouth to reply without releasing the thumb, "Yes Sir."

Mycroft smiled in amusement before pulling his thumb back abruptly. "Mind your manners John. You should know never to talk with your mouth full." With that he grabbed John's head once more, "Open," he commanded.

John opened his mouth readily as Mycroft pressed forward. His eyes fell closed as he got his first taste of cock and felt the heavy weight slide over his tongue. He was so lost in the feeling that he almost forgot to suck until Mycroft tightened his fingers in John's hair. Closing his lips around the thickness now stretching his mouth wide, John began to suck. Slowly at first easing his head back and forth along the length, swirling his tongue around the head when he reached the end before taking it down again. He had never done this before but knew what he liked when it was done to him and tried to copy those actions. He couldn't use his hands to help so merely took as much as he could into his mouth. After a few moments of steady sucking he felt gentle pressure at the back of his head, urging him to go further, take it deeper. He found he wanted to do it too, to please Mycroft, wanted to take it all if possible even though it was his first time. His gag reflex wasn't overly sensitive but still it would be a challenge. Happily John Watson was always up for a challenge. He took a deep breath, relaxed his throat and pushed himself further down onto Mycroft's rather impressive erection.

Mycroft moaned as John pushed himself further onto his cock and fought the urge to just thrust himself hard into that willing mouth and throat. He didn't want to damage John or in any way hinder their future relationship, which he hoped would be long and happy. So he controlled himself and enjoyed the site of Captain John Watson on his knees sucking his cock like he was made for it. 'Made for him', thought Mycroft.

John couldn't begin to explain this feeling. He was on his knees, arms bound behind him, with a dick pushed down his throat, he should feel helpless. But as Mycroft moaned above him he felt a sense of power in his ability to pleasure this man, to shake the unflappable Mycroft Holmes. He, John Watson, was the one doing that, he was the one Mycroft wanted and trusted to do that for him. That warm feeling returned to John's chest and he felt freer than he had in a long time, free to give and receive, take and do….whatever brought him pleasure. He had not felt entitled to pleasure of any kind since Sherlock, not allowed to enjoy life without him, today that was starting to change. John admitted to himself that he loved being in this position….he loved the feeling of a thick, hot cock sliding in and out of his mouth. He loved when it pressed deep against the back of his throat nearly cutting off his air and making his mind blank out completely. He wanted more and was trying his best to take it; practicing with each pass, his breathing, relaxing his throat, suppressing his gag reflex, getting better with each try. John had begun to moan and hum softly around Mycroft's cock as he worked himself up and down it more quickly. Sucking vigorously he kept relaxing his throat and pushing himself farther and farther each time he went down. His own arousal stirring again as he sought the other's pleasure. He knew Mycroft was getting closer as he tried to keep from thrusting into John's mouth. Suddenly John knew that was exactly what he wanted now, he wanted Mycroft to really let go and fuck his mouth until he spilled down his throat. With a strong suck and a scrape of teeth, he almost got his wish.

Mycroft could not believe the way John was sucking him off, like he was thirsty and Mycroft's dick was the last drink for miles. He was better than any first timer had a right to be and Mycroft was quickly losing the control he had so far kept. When he felt the scrape of John's teeth over his cock he lost himself, grabbing John's head and shoving hard down his throat with a cry. Just as quickly he pulled back and removed himself from John's mouth, quite afraid he had choked him with his loss of control.

John however, had loved it, a sense of oblivion pervading while it happened followed by a rush of adrenaline, and John was hooked. Lunging forward he quickly took Mycroft in again sucking hungrily at his cock, pushing himself up and down its length once more.

Mycroft was actually confused and began to stop John, before focusing enough to register his clues and deductions properly once more. Clasping John's head gently but not stopping him, Mycroft spoke. "John?" John continued sucking without looking up. Mycroft tugged, gently tilting John's head until he brought wide, pleading, eyes up to meet his own, lips wet and spread wide around Mycroft's girth. Mycroft took a moment to enjoy the perfection of that view, storing it away among his most precious memories. "John? You…..you... liked that?" John nodded vigorously while continuing to suck. Mycroft continued, "I didn't hurt you?" John shook his head just as vigorously in the negative. "And you want more, don't you?" John's eyes fell closed in relief at Mycroft's understanding as he nodded quickly again. Mycroft couldn't believe how right he had been when he deduced John's need for dominance. And he was more than happy to provide what John needed. Twisting his fingers in John's hair tightly he jerked John off his prick roughly causing John to whine and try to reach for him again but Mycroft held him firm this time.

"Very well John. I had no idea my little soldier would be such a greedy cock slut. I am going to give you exactly what you want right now John. I'm going to give it to you hard and deep and you are going to take it…..every last drop of it John. I will claim you from the inside out. Do you understand me?"

John thought perhaps he should have blushed at the filthy words coming from Mycroft's mouth but they only fueled his arousal. He couldn't nod with Mycroft's tight hold on his head but answered quickly, "Yes Sir. I understand. Please? Please give it to me Sir?"

That was all he needed, yanking John's head back he practically growled, "Open that greedy hole then slut!" John readily opened for him and he wasted no time shoving his cock as deep into that throat as he could, holding it there, watching as John's nostrils flared with his efforts to breath, while he fought to control his gag reflex. Oh this was not going to take long! Pulling back Mycroft placed both hands on John's head and began to fuck his mouth with steady strokes while John sucked him down. Every few strokes he would thrust deep, filling John's throat again. He had already held off for so long that John's complete submission was the last straw. Three final thrusts and Mycroft shoved deep once more with a groan as he came hard down John's throat.

John took it all, swallowing hungrily and sucking softly while Mycroft gave small thrusts to his mouth riding out his orgasm. Despite his fully aroused erection and riding an intense adrenaline high, John felt completely at peace. At length Mycroft pulled softly from John's mouth, spotting a trickle of cum on the side of John's mouth he scooped it up with his finger and offered it to John.

"Tsk, tsk, I said every drop John."

John happily took the finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. He was flushed red with exertion and sweaty but he was content. Mycroft caressed his cheek fondly.

"My good little soldier, you took that so well. I am most pleased with you love."

Mycroft pulled away and tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up, leaving John confused, still kneeling, naked on the floor.

Mycroft caught the expression and understood immediately. Helping John up from the floor he finally removed the shirt holding John's arms. Taking John into his arms he held him close, rubbing along his smooth back and over his delicious ass. John simply sighed into the embrace, enjoying the touch. Then Mycroft spoke, "John didn't I promise you we had all day to ourselves?"

John nodded against the warm chest and spoke softly, "Yes Sir."

"Then what gives you even the remote idea that we are finished? Just because I redressed myself while you remain nude?"

John nodded again, "Yes...yes Sir. I thought….I ….I don't know what I thought Sir."

Mycroft explained patiently. "I am the Dom right now John. I am in the position of power and control. I will remain clothed or not as I wish it, that does not mean I am finished with you. You are the sub John. You remain naked or clothed, bound or free, as I desire and as I command. You await my instructions and you are not finished until I tell you that you are. Do you understand these things John?"

John could see it clearly now that Mycroft explained it. He had thought Mycroft was displeased somehow when he redressed himself and was relieved to know his misunderstanding. Looking up to Mycroft with a smile he replied, "Yes Sir. I understand, thank you for explaining."

Mycroft returned the smile, "You are welcome John. You have done better than I could ever have imagined. Just Perfect for me love, and we are very far from done today." Leaning down he reclaimed John's mouth with his own for a lingering kiss, the taste of himself on John's lips and tongue bringing it's own thrill. "Shall we continue now John?"

Eager for more, John replied, "Please Sir, can we continue. I will be so good for you. I promise."

Mycroft kissed him again, caressing the beloved face under his hand, "I know you will John. I know."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been intense since they got to the bedroom, both men exerting themselves mentally as well as physically. Ever conscious that John did just come home from the hospital after nearly losing his life, Mycroft made sure to look after him. "Do you need some time to rest? There really is no rush John, a drink of water? The bathroom?"

John shook his head as he replied, "No Sir, I don't need to rest. But a glass of water would be helpful." After the workout his mouth and throat just received, John felt the need to hydrate.

Mycroft insisted John sit on the side of the bed while he retrieved a glass of water from the bathroom. Then he sat patiently beside John while he drank, his arm wrapped possessively around the naked waist at his side. When he had finished, Mycroft returned the glass to the bathroom then came to stand before John. "Are you ready to continue now?"

"Yes Sir, I am ready."

"Very Well John. I want you to stand, then turn around. Get up on the bed on your knees, close to the edge but not right at it. Kneel there and wait."

John gave his reply and quickly did as instructed, relieved to be on the bed at last as opposed to the floor. He could only see the wall in front of him on the other side of his bed. Hearing shuffling and movement he wondered what Mycroft was doing but supposed he would find out when Mycroft wished for him to. After a few moments he felt Mycroft behind him again. He felt a hand tapping against his inner thigh as Mycroft spoke.

"Spread your thighs John, a bit wider for me."

As he moved to comply Mycroft stroked his hand over one hip and praised him, "That's it….just like that John."

The hand on his hip held steady as John felt the pressure of the other pushing between his shoulder blades, pushing him forward on the bed. He put his arms out in front to catch himself, assuming he was meant to be on all fours until the pressure continued and Mycroft spoke again.

"No John. Arms down, I want you bent all the way over with your shoulders and face on the bed and this particularly fine ass in the air. I want you to stay this way and you may leave your hands beside you for now. You will not move until I instruct you, is that clear?"

John had his face turned to the side, cheek pressed into the bed so he could at least see a bit as he replied, "Yes Sir, I understand." And then Mycroft's touch was gone. John waited as he heard rustling, shuffling, and a slight scraping behind him, heard it stop, and then nothing. When nothing happened for a few minutes, John twisted his shoulders a little just so he could see behind him a bit more. And there he found Mycroft. He had moved John's reading chair so that it sat beside the bed, right behind John and his upturned ass. That was all. He was sitting in the chair with one long leg crossed over the other both hands on his knee, watching John. When he met John's eye's he at last spoke.

"I believe I told you not to move until instructed John. If you are going to indulge in disobedience then I shall be forced to contemplate a punishment to remind you whom is in charge here. Resume your assigned position."

John flushed at the reprimand and quickly twisted forward again.

Mycroft ignored the lapse in manners as well for now, adding it to the reminders to be entailed in the punishment, and continued. "Now John since you are so anxious to move, I shall give you something to occupy your self with. I want to sit here and watch while you rub your hands up the backs of those well muscled thighs and over that tight ass. I want to see your fingers wide across those cheeks when you spread yourself for me. Keep your shoulders down and your ass up. Then I want you to stay exactly like that. And... **Do**... **Not**... **Move!** "

John moved to do just as Mycroft instructed. The command going straight to his cock, causing it to begin to swell once more and hang thick between his thighs. John slid his hands slowly up his thighs, fully aware of Mycroft's gaze on him and his mandate not to hurry. Reaching his ass he circled his hands over the firm cheeks once before giving each a squeeze, then cupping each securely in his hands he spread his cheeks apart feeling his asshole twitch at the stretch. He remained perfectly still as instructed and could practically feel the rake of Mycroft's eyes across his utterly exposed flesh. He had never felt as naked as he did in this moment, naked and aroused waiting for what would come next. He heard the rustle of clothes again and imagined Mycroft had uncrossed his legs or shifted in the chair and still he waited.

At length Mycroft spoke, voice lower than usual, restrained power in its silken cadence causing John to shudder as he spoke.

"Exquisite."

"I possess many fine things John that I often like to look at and enjoy. But I don't believe anything has ever given me as much pleasure as the sight of  _You_  right now. My very own soldier, bent over and spread just waiting for my pleasure."

John felt his breathing becoming heavier as he held his pose and listened to Mycroft. He closed his eyes to better appreciate that smooth voice and what it was doing to him.

"And what shall my pleasure be today John? There are so many delightful options presented right here before my eyes. I could have you finger that lovely tight asshole and watch while you prepare yourself for my cock. Or I could have you put a dildo up your ass with one hand while you stroke yourself with the other until you come. Even better, I could stuff that sweet ass with a vibrator and milk you until you have no cum left. Yes...I think I would love to observe any of those delightful possibilities at some point. But today John! Today is the problem before us."

John was hard. Incredibly hard and starting to leak just from Mycroft's voice and those filthy, filthy words as he had pictured each and every scenario in his mind. He heard Mycroft rise from the chair and felt him standing behind him. He fought to stay still as he anticipated what would happen. He felt Mycroft's hands on him at last when warm palms smoothed over his calves, squeezing the muscles gently as Mycroft spoke once more.

"You are so beautiful John, well-shaped limbs, strong muscles, perfectly fuckable ass.…so much man packed into this perfect, compact package that is you. And now, you are mine as well."

The hands moved slowly up his thighs, kneading those muscles too. Then John felt fingertips brush along the hardness between his legs causing him to moan softly as Mycroft continued.

"A particularly delightful cock, excellent thickness and more than adequate length." John tried not to thrust his hips when he felt those fingers wrap lightly around him and stroke gently a few times but he could not contain his gasp at Mycroft's next words.

"I will be most happy to have you fuck me John." He paused hearing John's sharp gasp, "You like that idea John? You want to fuck me?"

John nodded as he stuttered out his reply, "Ye...yes Sir. I would like that Sir."

Mycroft chuckled, "Such an honest man My John, however…..today is not that day."

John whimpered softly when the hand left his cock only to gasp again when Mycroft gripped his hips hard and jerked him back against a once more noticeable erection. Mycroft pressed hard against his ass, rubbing his clothed erection against John's exposed asshole. John let out a low moan and tried to rock his hips but Mycroft held him tight.

"Is this what you want today John? Are you just waiting for me to fuck your virgin ass? To be filled with cock like the greedy slut I know you are? Keep those cheeks spread like I told you John, you already have one punishment coming! Now answer me," he demanded as he thrust hard into John's ass again.

John could not believe how aroused this man could make him with some choice words and a few controlled actions, yet here he was again desperate for something more and begging Mycroft to give it to him. "Yes Sir. Yes! I want you to fuck me. Please...please will you fuck me Sir?"

Mycroft pressed against him as he leaned forward over John's back and nearly whispered, his voice was so low. "I will fuck you when  _ **I**_  am good and ready to John and  _ **You**_  will wait until I wish to do so." Then he pushed away from John entirely and resumed his seat in the chair, leaving John trembling with arousal.

John thought he should have known Mycroft had this side in him, so much cold reserve could only serve to cover intense passion. Yet he honestly could not have imagined being here now at the mercy of this controlled tempest of a man. He had never responded to any person the way he was responding to Mycroft. The passing thought that maybe he should be embarrassed by this was quickly dismissed. He wasn't at all, he had enjoyed every moment so far and craved more…..desperately so. He knew he could only wait to see what would happen next and could not stop the tremors of anticipation that went through his body. Absolutely nothing existed beyond this moment and this man and it was gloriously freeing. Pressing his fingers deeper into his ass he tried to control himself, stay in position, and keep still, while he took deep calming breaths and waited some more.

Mycroft marveled at his soldier, fighting so hard to control himself, to obey orders, no wonder his military career was so distinguished. Truly a man worthy of survival and love, and Mycroft intended to give it to him.

"My exquisite man, so obedient and strong. You are being so good for me my love and I can't tell you what it does to me to see you like this spread out before me like a feast."

John felt the stroke of warm palms over his hips and down his thighs followed by the brush of a barely stubbled cheek against his ass.

"And you  _ **do**_  know how I like to indulge John."

The breath of warm air as Mycroft uttered these words across his puckered hole was the only warning he got before he felt the warm wet swipe of tongue all the way from his perineum, over his asshole and up the crease of his ass. John jerked hard at the sensation, his mouth falling open to a resounding and loud, "OH!"

Mycroft chuckled darkly against John's cheeks as his tongue darted out to flick across the tight pucker again. "Liked that did you? Keep still like a good soldier while I enjoy my little feast won't you." With that he resumed his oral attack. Another long swipe of his tongue before he settled down to work the tight ring of muscles. He ran his tongue around the rim several times, before pressing his tongue flat and lapping across the twitching hole repeatedly. He continued for several minutes before progressing, enjoying the lovely sounds John was making, working up to even more.

John was almost speechless. No one had ever done this to him, the feeling foreign and taboo, so filthy but sinfully pleasurable. John wanted more and more. He wanted to press himself into that tongue and mouth in search of something he couldn't even name. He struggled not to do just that while Mycroft continued, an endless stream of moans and "Oh God! Oh God!...Oh GOD!" falling from John's lips.

Mycroft found he needed to adjust himself as John's moans quickly had his own prick swollen and hard in his tight trousers. But there was still much to be done before he indulged himself, he managed to make himself more comfortable without interrupting his decadent enterprise. Just as John seemed to become accustomed to the sensation, Mycroft changed tactics, pressing his tongue into that tight ring of muscle and using a flicking motion to set John off again. He continued probing the virgin asshole, fucking his tongue into John further and further as the muscles relaxed. When he finally thrust his tongue in as deeply as he could, sealed his lips around the hole and sucked hard, John nearly came undone.

"OH FUCK! Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Oh God More Mycroft?! More!" His body jerked hard against Mycroft's mouth and started rocking back and forth. John had no control over his thrusting, with that tongue pressed deep in his asshole and the suction affecting every nerve ending in the surrounding tissue. John's cock was weeping profusely at this point and hanging so low it almost stroked across the bed with his movements. Just a bit more friction or stimulation John thought, and he would come again.

Mycroft pulled away when John started rocking his hips causing a high-pitched whine from John. "I have told you to keep still John!" He reinforced this with a single hard slap to John's ass. "What am I to do if you can not follow orders, John?! You already have a punishment coming and here you are yet again, disobeying!" Another hard slap rang out, to the other cheek this time, "Now keep still while I finish eating your ass out as I please. And remember John, you will get exactly what I choose to give you and nothing more." With that, he quickly shoved his tongue in once more and resumed sucking, though he did take a firm grip on John's hips himself this time.

When Mycroft stopped John had literally whined wanting that sinful tongue back in his asshole. The following reprimand and slaps to his cheeks brought a loud gasp followed by whimpering as John fought to control himself once more. When Mycroft resumed, John was reduced to one unending moan of pleasure and need. However, since Mycroft had him in a firm hold his hands were allowed to fall beside his knees. It was pure instinct to reach for his aching cock to give it some relief. John would learn his lessons the hard way it appeared.

Mycroft knew the moment John's hand moved. Stopping everything he quickly pinned the errant hand to the bed. "I don't believe so John. The only person who will be touching your cock again today will be me. If you can not keep your hands occupied I  _ **will**_  restrain you again."

John whined in frustration but stopped trying to move his hands as Mycroft continued, only to gasp as those slender fingers ghosted along his throbbing erection.

"You seem to be enjoying having a tongue up your ass a great deal John," the fingers stroked over his balls, swollen and heavy by this point. "In fact I believe you could come without me even touching you, just from this alone," his tongue darting hard and wet across the twitching hole for emphasis, "but I think we shall save that for another day." Mycroft himself was quite aroused and needed to move things along or risk coming in his trousers just from the sight of John at his mercy and the delicious sounds he was making. Gripping John's swollen cock he began to stroke steadily while resuming the ministrations of his tongue.

John sighed in relief, the friction of Mycroft's hand exactly what he was after. When Mycroft resumed tonguing his asshole he knew he wouldn't last very long. His hips began to rock, alternately fucking himself on Mycroft's tongue and thrusting into the hand that held him. John found himself panting as his orgasm built quickly, his balls drawing up tight in preparation. His body tensed the moment he felt it coming and that was the same moment Mycroft pulled his mouth away and clamped his fingers tight around the base of John's cock, effectively preventing his release. John could not stop the words that left his mouth, "Jesus Christ! Ow..Oh, oh...Fucking Hell!"

Mycroft remained silent while John tried to control himself as his orgasm was denied, but he retained his tight hold on John's penis. Once he had stopped swearing and had stilled except for his panted respirations, Mycroft spoke, his voice thick with arousal and intent.

"Ah...yes, the small matter of your punishment, you are only allowed to come when I say you can John. That should give you reason to think before you disobey orders or forget your manners again, don't you think?" He didn't really expect an answer given the state John was in so he continued on. "Now…...I am going to prepare you and prepare you well so that I may fuck you nice and hard. By that I mean, I am going to use my fingers to stretch and fuck your sweet ass until you are ready." With his free hand he brushed one finger after the other across John's hole, pressing with the tips as they passed. "I'm sure you can imagine it already can't you John? My fingers are so long aren't they? I will fuck you well with my fingers and I won't avoid your prostate either, it will be too much and not enough at the same time. I will fuck you like that until you do come, because I want you strung out and far too sensitive when I take your ass. I won't even wait for your orgasm to finish before I fuck you John. I will keep you on that fine line between pleasure and pain before I let you fall, before I fill you with my come and mark you as mine completely. And you want it like that, don't you my wanton little soldier? I told you, I know exactly what you want John…..exactly what you need." He continued running his fingers across John's ass, allowing time for his orgasm to fully recede before proceeding.

John shuddered in anticipation from the utter filth coming from Mycroft's mouth. It was commanding, and it was dirty, and it was driving John insane with want. He shifted just enough to press his ass up toward Mycroft as he begged for all that was promised. "Oh Yes! Yes Sir, I want it all! Please Sir! Please, give it to me just like you said! Make me yours!" He breathed the last out on a soft moan as Mycroft released his penis and moved away.

Mycroft unzipped his trousers and released himself, both for comfort and to expedite matters when he was ready, before reaching into John's nightstand drawer for lube he knew invariably was there. Warming it in his hand and quickly slicking his fingers, he returned to his needy soldier. His left hand on John's lower back to ground him as he pressed the first finger of his right hand into the tight hole already moistened by his tongue. "There you go John. Let's give that greedy hole just what it wants." Working the one finger in and out of John easily, he wasted no time pressing in the second and continuing his ministrations. True to his word, he did not avoid John's prostate, stroking against it on each thrust.

'This was nothing like any exam he had ever had, this was stretch...slight burn...pleasure...pain….not enough…..more', thought John. When Mycroft touched his prostate, he gasped at the sensation, then dissolved into nothing but needy moans of "more, more, please more". He found himself rocking back into those fingers seeking every bit of pleasure possible.

Mycroft did not stop John's motions this time, pausing only long enough to ease in the third finger, he encouraged John as he continued. "That's it John. Fuck yourself on my fingers. It feels good doesn't it? You want more don't you? My greedy, greedy little slut, just wait until I fill you with my cock. I can't wait to see you fuck yourself on that." With three fingers in, he was fucking John's ass at a steady pace, pressing knuckle deep on every stroke and continually brushing the prostate. Mycroft started to twist and turn his hand, as well as thrust, stretching the ring of muscle even more.

He watched as John hardened and began to weep precum again. He knew John could come without him touching that gorgeous cock, after being denied and already so far gone. All Mycroft had to do was push him a bit more. Pressing a fourth finger in as well, he fucked John hard, going as deep as he could, twisting his hand inside John easily with the well-stretched hole now wet with lube. He watched closely for John's orgasm while he enjoyed the sight of him grunting and bucking on his hand along with the continuous sounds of pleasure he made.

John winced as more fingers were added but the overriding feeling was still pleasure. He had imagined this or something like it so often, but his imagination couldn't compare to what he was experiencing. His eyes had closed taking in as much sensation as possible. Not that he could see anyway as every brush to his prostate caused an explosion of sparks across the inside of his eyelids. He had been reduced to grunts and constant moans as he pushed himself on Mycroft's hand seeking more pleasure, more fullness. His orgasm was building fast with this intense stimulation. Mycroft's words about what would happen after he comes replayed in his mind. If this kept up John was going to have a hard cock up his ass very shortly, the thought only stoked his desire and drove him to rock faster on Mycroft's hand.

John's urgency drove Mycroft as well, gripping one hip in his left hand he pistoned his hand in and out as fast as he could manage, hitting the prostate dead on over and over. It was only a matter of moments before John tensed and Mycroft commanded, "That's it John. Now…..come for me now."

John yelled out loud at the intense wave of pleasure that hit as he came hard onto the bed, trembling with the force of it. It was just as well his shoulders were already on the bed as he didn't think he could hold himself up right now.

Mycroft wasted no time fulfilling his other promise. Removing his hand between spasms, he scooped up a glob of still warm cum, smeared it quickly over his cock, spread those luscious cheeks and sank himself balls deep into John in one long push. He could feel the muscles clenching around him as the aftershocks of orgasm continued and held himself for a moment, rubbing circles over John's hips and lower back to soothe him. But he had nearly reached his own limits and a moment was all he took before pulling out and pressing into John again. Fucking himself deep into his soldier, he celebrated a risk well taken…. _ **His**_  soldier now; he moaned so prettily when Mycroft fucked him and he looked forward to hearing that sound often.

John let out a low growl as he was filled, Mycroft was bloody huge! The sensation was exactly as Mycroft described, he was so sensitive from his orgasm that it was painful nearly to even be touched. But when Mycroft moved within him the pleasure was unbelievable. Oh...This...this was what he wanted, more of this, and before he knew it he was rocking into Mycroft. "Yes...Oh...Fuck Yes! More Mycroft, please...more….oh yes..yes..yes," spilling from his lips in a continuous plea.

Mycroft smirked at John's needy pleas as he watched his cock disappearing in between those perfect cheeks. "That's it John. Look how well you take my cock, fucking yourself on it like a greedy slut, you were made for it weren't you?"

John was completely lost to sensations, forcing himself further onto the hard shaft and moaning as he answered, "Yes….yes...made for your cock….made for you…..yours, all yours."

John's words nearly broke Mycroft's composure, causing his strokes to stutter. He pulled out fully to compose himself, rubbing the swollen head of his shaft against John's still fluttering hole. He had loved John for so long now, wanted John, and here he was giving himself fully to Mycroft. Mycroft could not remember the last time he had been this happy, this content in a moment. John was his and he intended to enjoy that fact to its fullest for as long as he could. Once his thoughts were composed and his emotions were under control, Mycroft became aware of John's needy whimpers spurring him to action. "Yes John…. _ **MINE**_!" He thrust hard and deep, bottoming out and groaning low at the sensation. Then he did it again, just because he could. Rubbing the head of his cock against John's Oh-so-willing hole, he teased. "You liked that didn't you John? My soldier wants it rough, doesn't he?" Then he shoved into John again without waiting for an answer.

When Mycroft pulled slowly out again, dragging his cock against John's sensitive insides, John trembled in anticipation before the next thrust sent him swearing, moaning and pleading unintelligible things.

Mycroft knew he couldn't hold out much longer at this point. "Get up John, on your hands and knees."

As soon as John had complied, Mycroft began to fuck him in earnest, with long deep thrusts hitting all the right places. Leaning over John's back Mycroft cupped his hands around those strong shoulders and pulled him in more snuggly. Thrusting faster now he still spoke to John low and breathless, "So good John, having you bent over taking my cock like a bitch in heat. I can hardly wait to get you home John. I will bend you over every piece of furniture, in every place I can, I will take you anytime I want because you are mine!" Lay you on your back in my bed and spread you like a whore, listening to you moan as I Fuck you…. and Fuck you….. and Fuck you!" punctuating his words with thrusts into John for emphasis. "If I could have my way you would fall asleep with me still buried inside you and wake to me fucking you again." And Christ! John just rocked against him and moaned, taking everything Mycroft was giving him and asking for more. Mycroft glanced down and found John hard again, his body drained but unable to deny the intense stimulation being provided. Feeling his own climax beginning in his gut Mycroft determined he would finish them together. With a pull he brought his soldier up until John's back met his chest once more. Still pumping up into him, he grasped John sensitive cock and began to stroke him quickly in time with his thrusts.

John's head fell back against the shoulder with a whine when Mycroft began to jerk him. Moaning he shook his head side to side, "Can't…no...I can't….can't do it again….Oh God…..it's too much…..too…..Oh God…."

"Yes you can John. You're so hard and ready now, you can come again. Come for me John, it will feel so amazing with me inside you and you know it, come on…..for me. Come for me Now John!" And heaven help him, he did. With a cry wrenched from his throat, John came long and hard once more. The feeling was incredible as he spasmed around Mycroft's still thrusting cock.

The feel of John clenching tightly around him was the final straw. Biting down on John's shoulder to silence the scream threatening to emerge, Mycroft spilled himself deep inside of John. He had done what he set out to do, he had marked John inside and out as his and his alone.

John relished the feel of Mycroft's release hot and deep inside him and the bite only served to sharpen the whole experience. However for John, strung out on adrenaline and overstimulation for the past hour, it was too much. Having reached his limits, the room dimmed before his eyes and he went limp in Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft held him securely, not at all surprised by John's passing out at this point. He had rather expected it and pushed John hard to reach this conclusion. John needed a complete cathartic release, and Mycroft provided it. When his softened cock slipped out of John he lowered him gently to the bed and tucked the duvet over him. Mycroft wiped off with some tissues by the bed and tucked himself back into his trousers. Collecting a tall glass of cool water and a warm cloth from the bathroom, he returned to take care of John.

John blinked, then blinked again trying to re-orient himself. He was lying on his bed, but...what happened. He felt the cloth against his face at the same time Mycroft's face came into focus.

"Welcome back love," Mycroft smiled at him softly. "It was a bit much I realize, but you did need it. Come on and sit up for me long enough to drink your water." John complied, silent except for a groan at his aching muscles, and drank his water quickly when he realized how thirsty he actually was. When he was finished he gave the glass back to Mycroft and lay back, still watching in silence. He watched as Mycroft unself-consciously cleaned him, carefully and tenderly like a lover, then tucked the cover back over him while he put the cloth in the laundry and got another glass of water. It dawned on John that Mycroft had just fucked him without even taking off his clothes and now looked barely rumpled. How decadent he thought, for him to be so put together when John had been taken completely apart. Placing the water on the nightstand in John's reach, Mycroft moved to the other side of the bed. Stretching out next to John he pulled him over to lay on his chest and wrapped him in his arms. Kissing him gently Mycroft urged, "Now rest a while love, you need it." John lay quietly listening to the sound of Mycroft's heart until his thoughts got the better of him.

"So will it always be like that? Between us? So...rough….the dominance? I think...I mean...I liked it but is there more?" He wasn't sure if he was expressing himself correctly and looked helplessly to Mycroft.

Mycroft glanced over John's face deducing his true question. "It will be whatever you need it to be at any given time John, whatever you want it to be. Today you needed complete dominance, you needed rough and hard to give you relief." Brushing the backs of his fingers along John's cheek then turning his hand to cup his cheek Mycroft made his confession. "I love you John. I have loved you for a long time without anyone knowing. There will be time now for tenderness John, for passion, there will be time for me to make love to you slowly, days to be spent entirely in bed. Just as there will be time for other things between us. Whatever you would like to do or explore, we can do it together. Does that help answer your question?"

John thought through Mycroft's reply, then smiled softly, "Yes...yes that helps." Leaning up he kissed Mycroft tenderly, not pushing for anything more, just the gentle movement of one's lips against the other's. When he pulled away he returned his head to Mycroft's shoulder and rested his left hand over the heart he now knew beat for him.

Mycroft placed his own hand over John's, "Sleep for a while now love. When you wake, we will pack you a bag and I will take you home. It will be our home now John and I will do everything in my power to make you happy again." John merely hummed in reply and Mycroft left him to his rest. Thinking John was asleep, he was surprised a few moments later when his hand was lifted from it's place over John's.

Turning the hand over in his, John brought it to his lips and kissed Mycroft's fingertips one at a time ending with a lingering kiss to the center of his palm. When he was finished he twined his fingers with Mycroft's and his sleepy voice rose softly to Mycroft's ears. "Thank you, My." With that John snuggled into the warm body next to him and slept, better than he had in months.

Mycroft smiled at the beautiful, complex man he loved and whispered, "You are welcome John. You are always welcome my love." He relaxed next to John, realizing at last that he had succeeded, the gamble had paid off. John would come and live with him, let him care for him…..love him. Most importantly John would live. Mycroft closed his eyes, held his love close, and allowed himself to follow John into sleep with thoughts of their future to fuel his dreams.

 **Author's Note:** So here you have it! My First Completed Fan-Fic AND my First Ever Smut! I truly hope those of you who were interested in an unusual pairing have enjoyed my tale. BUT I would Never have gotten here without the encouragement and support of some Very Lovely people who MUST be recognized! My Deepest and Sincerest Gratitude to the most remarkable group of Betas around,  **distantstarlight, Ravenwolf36, Domino62, and Miles.**  For countless readings and re-readings, opinions, corrections, as well as Tons of cheers and encouragement freely given, you ALL have my Thanks! Thanks again to ALL who have read and followed this work! I hope to see you around as I come up with more stories to share! :-D Sincerely Cynthia


End file.
